Grimlock (Transformers: Robots in Disguise 2015)
' Grimlock' is a Dinobot and former Decepticon prisoner in Transformers: Robots in Disguise. He was one Alchemor's inmates, but when he helped Bumblebee, Strongarm and Sideswipe to stop the Underbite he became a member of the Bumblebee's team. Later when he took Underbite's Stasis Cell to Steeljaw and he free Minitron's management Fixit changed his Decepticon mark to Autobot mark. He is won Hammerstrike, Bisk, Terrashock, Octopunch, Groundpounder, Scowl and one eyeless Decepticon. Personality Grimlock is shown to be jovial, mature, friendly, and likes to break things or use violence as a way of getting things across, which gender does not matter in a punching situation for him. He stated in episode True Colors, that he is "not a bad guy", something which is genuine due to his good-hearted nature. However, he is still shown to be easily angered on some occasions. Despite his aggressive side, Grimlock is very helpful and a real appealing Dinobot. He likes to hang out with his friends, show off his fighting skills and mostly punch bad guys. His preferred method of attack is charging in and beating the lugnuts out of his enemies. Relationships *Bumblebee's Team - Allies *Scowl - Friend turned enemy. *Steeljaw's Pack - Enemies Trivia *How Grimlock incarcerated in Alchemor later revealed to be severe property damage due to his hobby in smashing some stuff, in which the said crime record can be compared with Scowl's. Unlike Scowl however, whom have no compunction in harming innocent lives during his rampage, Grimlock has learned that smashing some stuff is not always good (especially if it would against rules or the other's consent) and would try to avoid harming innocent people when dealing his enemies, which he also surprisingly capable as much as when he destroys things. Gallery Grimlock & Strongarm.jpg|Grimlock & Strongarm watch TV. Grimlock (Cannonball).jpg|Grimlock's cannonball attack. Grimlock, Russell & Sideswipe.png|Grimlock with Sideswipe & Russell Clay. Grimlock in Scrapyard.jpg Grimlock VS Underbite.jpg|Grimlock & Underbite encounter. Team Bumblebee Whereas TV.png Team Bumblebee (RID (2015)).png Transformed Grimlock.jpg|Grimlock's Beast Mode. Grimlock & Scowl.png|Grimlock with Scowl. Grimlock's & Scowl's Duel.jpg|Grimlock vs Scowl. Grimlock Caught Hammerstrike.jpg|Grimlock catchers Hammerstrike. Sideswipe, Grimlock & Strongarm.png Grimlock & Bumblebee in Waters.jpg|Grimlock & Bumblebee travel toward the oil tanker. Fixit & Grimlock.png|Grimlock and Fixit are now new champions Grimlock (Ep. 2).png Grimlock in Fight.png Grimlock is Defeated Scowl.jpg Grimlock, Strongarm_and Quillfire.png Transformers-Robots-in-Disguise-Brainpower-0.jpg|Grimlock challenger the Question Game Simacore|link=challenger the Question Grimlock, Russell and Denny.jpg Bumblebee, Russell, Denny, Grimlock, Strongarm and Sideswipe.jpg Grimlock with Russell.jpg Bumblebee, Grimlock, Strongarm & Sideswipe.jpg Grimlock and Octopunch in Fight.jpg|Grimlock vs Octopunch. Grimlock Bit Scowl.png Grimlock is Really Good.jpg Grimlock VS Nightstrike.jpg|Grimlock caught Nightstrike. Optimus, Aerobolt, Grimlock, Drift and Sideswipe.jpg Russell, Grimlock and Sideswipe.png Grimlock and Denny.png Grimlock and Gunter (After Wwhen They Meet) (2).jpg Grimlock is Ready for Battle.jpg Grimlock with Tricerashot.jpg|Grimlock ready to shoot with Tricerashot. Grimlock's Head.png Grimlock with Bumblebee.png Drift, Grimlock and Strongarm.jpg Grimlock Bites the Scowl..png Grimlock with Scowl..jpg Grimlock (Sideways).png Grimlock Meet Gunter..jpg Sideswipe, Grimlock and Strongarm (Even Robots Have Nightmares).png Grimlock and Bumblebee (Trust Exercises).jpg Grimlock's Eyes (Beast Mode).png Grimlock and Captured Steeljaw's Pack.jpg Grimlock and Bumblebee are just black..jpg Gamer Grimlock.png Grimlock and Two Sideswipe.jpg Grimlock (Show-offs.).png Similar Heroes * Obelix (Asterix) Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Male Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Brutes Category:Dimwits Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Villain's Crush Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Warriors Category:Adventurers Category:Partners in Training